A New Journey
by Darrion
Summary: Sequel to The New Boy- Link and Zelda prepare themselves for the Wing Ceremony. But, Link has been taunted about a nightmare that has given him belief that he has a destiny to fulfill. He tried to ignore it until Zelda gets sucked by a tornado and needed to save her. With the help of the purple spirit from his dream, he is guided on a fatal journey to save the girl he loves most.
1. A New Day

**Notes: **I'm back and ready to write! I am back in school but I was thinking of writing these stories during the weekend once my homework is all complete and such. I don't want to let you all down if I am unable to release my stories but I will try my best! Oh and I shall now be naming the chapters since Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, etc. seems a bit lame. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A New Day<strong>

**_-Link POV-_**

It was June. The dance was months ago and school is practically over. But luckily, it was Saturday so I decided to go training. I pack my bag with food and water and head out to the Sparring Hall.

Since Zelda was still sleeping, I didn't want to wake her and passed her dorm on my way to the Sparring Hall. I smiled, looking at her dorm when I looked behind. I then turn around and see Pipit patrolling the hall. We high five each other, quickly getting to our usual doings. Once I made it to the Sparring Hall, I found Eagus swinging his sword at dummies.

"Hey!" I yell, tossing my bag to the side. Eagus stopped and looked at me. He smiled and stopping attacking the dummy. He pats my shoulder with one hand as he held his sword with the other. I smiled, patting his shoulder as well. He then sighed.

"So, want to do a bit of training?" He asked me. I nodded, standing a bit far from him. He goes to the back and brings out the practice sword I first used when I was the new boy. He passes it to me and I held it, sliding the sword out of its sheath. I threw on the sheath so I can hold it simpler as I fought. Eagus got in stance and smiled.

"I still remember all the amazing sword skills you have, but you lack one skill that every strong swordsman should know." I stared at him and he took a dummy and placed it standing in front of him. He then swung twice at it, left swing then right swing. Once the dummy had fallen on the floor, he jumped on the dummy with the sword point digging into the dummy's chest. I watched contently as he pulled it out from the dummy and sighed.

"That, Link, is called a Final Blow. It's a finishing attack move to end your enemies. It's really useful in battle." I took a mental note of that and got ready on stance. He set a dong alarm for when we battle and got in stance. It started in 3…2…1… _DING!_

I moved swiftly around him, circling him. He looked at me with focus and I looked at him back. I then slashed at him, keeping in mind not to hurt him too bad. He tried to swing at me but I dodged him. I then slashed at him, left, then right. Then once I had him on the floor, I did my Final Blow next to his body at the floor. He chuckled.

I helped him up and we practiced it a few more times until it was perfect. It took us a few hours but Eagus thought it was perfected. Once he fell, he chuckled and looked up at me.

"You're good, kid. Great, even! You're rather amazing on your feet with such agility!" I helped him up and smiled at him.

"Ah, it's nothing amazing, really. I just trained often back at my old home." He smiled and patted my back.

"Well, you're amazing." I thanked him and held the sword in my hand, spinning it and catching it. I looked at it, feeling that I had much power in my hand. I then returned it to Eagus who had stored it back in the chest. I decided to leave and see Zelda for a bit.

I walked into the Academy, sweat rolling down my side cheek while heading to Zelda's dorm. I knocked on her door and waited, feeling my entire body weak and hot. There was no answer so I knocked again and waited. That's when I heard Owlan's voice call me.

"Link, Zelda is not in there. She is currently practicing her harp all day and won't return until late night." He then sniffed the air and put on a disgusted face. "I would also advise to shower and change into some cleaner clothes to get rid of that odor…" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for this. I was training with Eagus…" Owlan smiles, content about my training it seems.

"Have you also been training for the Wing Ceremony? It's tomorrow after all and Zelda wanted me to remind you." That's when I sweat dropped. _IT'S TOMORROW?! _I panicked in my mind, quickly thanking and leaving Owlan to shower and get into cleaner dress wear. As I showered, I realized Zelda had told me to meet her before the ceremony begun. I totally forgot and shook my head as the water splashed my head.

After I showered in the public school bathroom, I put on my clothes and went into my dorm. I hung my towel to dry and ruffled my wet hair. Then I sat on my bed and sighed. _I'll be ok! _I thought, feeling pretty confident. I checked the time to see it was already 8 PM. I lie down on my bed, think about Zelda. _I gotta make her proud… _I looked out my window, seeing Loftwings fly with their owners, the Knights, patrolling the area. I then closed my window and got up to brush my teeth. I stared at the window, still thinking about Zelda. And her beautiful eyes and that irresistible giggle… I couldn't help but think about her.

Once I finished, I shut off all the lights and got ready for bed. I couldn't sleep though. I kept shifting in bed, trying to sleep. Once I did, I think I regret it.

I appeared in a dark room, confused at what was happening. I looked left, then right. Once I looked forward, a terrifying beast appeared in front of me. It was black with millions of teeth coming from the ground. It made an ear-bleeding sound that took me aback. That's when a light started to shine on top of the beast. The beast and I looked up, seeing the purple light glow. Words started to come from the aura.

"_Rise, Link… The time has come for you to awaken…"_ It was a female, robotic voice. The beast roared as the aura continued to speak.

"_You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you…" _It said.

"_The time has come for you to awaken…Link…" _As soon as the aura had stopped, the beast roared loudly. I shook my head to see it was gone. But once it was, a different sound appeared. Something bird-like… I looked behind me and saw nothing. I looked forward again to find a blue Loftwing in front of my face.

_Thump! _I fell off my bed; my left hand and leg remain on my bed. I looked up at my window to see a Loftwing and looked back at my things. Then I looked back up to see the Loftwing to believe it. It tilted its head after a while and spit a letter at my face. _Ow… _I thought as the letter flipped off my face. I finally was able to see clearly it was Zelda's Loftwing. She squawked and her head disappeared, closing the window and dimming my room. I scratched my head and chuckled, picking up the letter to read. It was from Zelda. I quickly opened it and read its contents:

_Hey, sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right? _

_Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? _

_You'd better not keep me waiting._

_-Zelda_

I laughed, putting the letter away in my closet. Once I did, I slipped on my boots and ran out my dorm, rushing to the Statue of Hylia to meet Zelda. Once I got there, I saw her back to me, playing the harp it seemed. So I stood there smiling, listening to her angelic voice.

"_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land._

_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear."_

She then turned a bit and smiled, turning around fully to see her glowing face. I walked up to her with a smile.

"Hey! Good morning, Link!" She rushed up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, feeling the harp between us. She realized and laughed, pulling away from me.

"Hehe, sorry about that, Link!" She said with a giggle.

"No problem! It's great to see you again, Zel…" I grabbed her harp and set it down to hug her again. She hugged me back.

"It's not like I was gone forever, Link…" I hugged her tighter.

"It was a day. It felt like forever to me…" She rubbed my back and giggled silently. After the embrace, Zelda was telling me how she decided to look her best this day. Her dress was different. It had these gold patterns and a better gemstone at the chest of the dress. She also wore a shiny gold belt like before with the other brown belt that held onto the Hyrulian Crest flag. She wore her leggings under and her boots her father had given her long ago. She also draped her completed Sailcloth while holding the harp in her hands.

"Isn't it amazing? I woke you up this early to show you first! Do you like it?" She asked me contently. I smiled, nodded firmly.

"You always look amazing in my eyes, Zel." She blushed, looking down at the harp. The moment had ended, though, when Headmaster Gaepora walked in.

"Morning, you two! How are you both this fine morning?"

"Good." We both responded at the same time. We smiled at each other and stared back at Gaepora. He smiled at me.

"You must be excited, aren't you Link? I bet you didn't get a wink of sleep because of how content you must've been." I nodded nervously, thinking about the nightmare I had.

"But Link has trained so little!" Zelda interrupted my thoughts. "He is so lazy! He sleeps in and just likes to hang out and train with Eagus instead of with his Loftwing for the ceremony!" I started to feel bad, feeling like I've let her down. That's when Gaepora patted my back.

"I'm sure you will do amazing! You'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda if you win hopefully. So please, do your best and have fun!" Once he said that, Zelda began pushing me toward the dock.

"H-hey, what're you doing, Zelda?" I asked her nervously as she pushed me. She dragged me onto the dock.

"You'll thank me later, I promise!" She said happily.

"Zelda! I can't!"

"Link, just jump off and call your Loftwing. At least practice seriously for once!"

"But, I don't sense him out there…" I replied quietly, still looking at her.

"Link, don't try to weasel out by saying that! You're never gonna fool me like that!" She got me closer and closer to the edge.

"But Zelda-!"

"Off you go!" I heard her say distantly as I was falling into the sky. As I was falling, I started to whistle for my Loftwing. I looked side to side and saw nothing. He was nowhere in sight it appeared. That's when my heart started to race a bit.

**_-Zelda POV-_**

I looked down, seeing Link fall. _Where's his Loftwing? _I thought, waiting for something to happen. I looked at my father with a worrisome look. He scratched his chin, also looking down to the falling Link below.

"That's rather odd. His Loftwing is taking quite some time to get here…" That's what I panicked and knew his Loftwing wasn't coming to save him.

"Something is wrong!" I jumped off the dock, whistling for my Loftwing to come. Once she did, I quickly made her fly to catch Link before he landed to the Surface. As I flew up with Link caught in my Loftwings feet, we landed at the dock, panting a lot as I checked on my Loftwing. I pet her, making sure her panting lowers.

"Sorry to make you fly so hard, friend! Hope you aren't hurt…" I then looked at Link who was panting. He looked at me and looked down.

"Gee, thanks for worrying about me, too…" I rushed to hug Link, sitting on his legs.

"I'm sorry! I should have listened to you! I'm so happy you're ok…" I kissed him, feeling him shake and his heart beat as fast as possible. He kissed back, calming down a bit while me being in his embrace. My father looked down at us, worried about the situation.

"That's odd. Link's Loftwing is not appearing when Link whistles for him. Maybe he's lost or stuck somewhere? I'm not sure but the Ceremony is arriving soon!" We then see him look down in thought and looked back at us.

"I shall postpone the Ceremony for a bit until everything is resolved. Please find your Loftwing quickly, Link. You should accompany him as well, Zelda. See if you two can find any leads from asking a few folks around." I smile at my dad and thank him. Link gets up and shakes his hand firmly.

"I will try my best. Thank you so much, Headmaster!" He smiles at us and leaves us alone at the dock. I tend to my Loftwing and look up at Link.

"I have to take care of her. She might be hurt and I don't want her to get sick or worse. I'll catch up with you later, though! You start the search, ok?" He nodded, kissing my cheek and jogging out the place.

"I'm gonna start at the Plaza so if you need me, I'm there!" I heard Link call back. I nodded, smiled, and waved at him. Before he left, I stopped him.

"Oh and Link?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck!" I winked at him, giving him a reassuring smile. He smiles back and jogs out, no longer seeing his figure. I look down at my Loftwing with agony, worried about Link. _Please find your Loftwing in time, Link. Please…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Ah, this is the first chapter of the second part which I shall be naming _A New Journey. _I know, the title isn't the greatest but I tried. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you all later!


	2. A Missing Friend

**Notes: **Yay chapter two! Heads up here, I am going to tie this story a bit to the main plot but not with the exact/specific things such as most of the items that aren't as important to get. I'm pretty sure you guys know what I mean like the bugs and the Jelly Blobs and stuff. It'll be difficult, yes, but for you guys, I'll try. Wish me luck!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Missing Friend<strong>

**_-Link POV-_**

I walked past a few Skyloftians while getting to the Plaza. I greeted them and looked at the little kids who enjoyed playing around together. Zelda tells me they love bug collecting. I chuckled at the thought and walked up to a kid who was rolling at a tree, banging at it. I walked up to him and asked what he was doing.

"I'm trying to get this stupid beetle but it's impossible!" He cried. "I need a bug net but I lost mine. And the only way to get another is at Beetle's Airshop. Sucks..." He sighed, looking down a bit. I felt bad and reached into my pocket for a few rupees.

"Here, buy a new one." He looked up and took the rupees. He smiled gleefully at me.

"Wow really!?" I nodded. "Gee, you sure are nice, mister! Thanks so much!" I saw him run off somewhere, probably to the airshop to purchase another Bug Net. I smiled and continued with my quest to find my Loftwing. And sure enough, I found a few other people.

"Man Groose that must have been annoying, sealing that beast while it pecked and scratched you." I heard Stritch say while he massages Groose's back.

"'Course! That Crimson Loftwing wasn't going down without a fight, right? And I don't even care. He's not gonna escape anytime soon anyways!"

I walked up to them while Groose was standing up. Stritch and Cawlin looked behind, seeing me with full shock. While Groose finished cracking his body, he turned around and his face turned pale. I looked at him a bit angrily.

"Oh! H-hey Link! How long have you been standing there? The whole time? Uh oh…" He said nervously but started chuckling while he circled me. Before I could speak, he interrupted me and continued.

"Ah, I know why you're here. You're here to speak with me about the race correct? I saw it in your desperate eyes." He put one arm behind his back and the other hand tapping his temple with his finger. "They're saying 'Oh, Groose, would you find it in your heart to let me win, please?" I rolled my eyes, turning every time he moved.

"You just want to win so you have alone time with Zelda after the Wing Ceremony. But, because I don't care, you're gonna have to try to win yourself. I don't do charity work. But, if you're lucky, you may come in second place!" I looked at him angrily, still keeping my gaze at him. He put a sarcastic face on and smirked.

"This reminds me! Where is that disgrace of a red-winged creature you call a bird? Haven't seen him around lately. Who knows what happened to that idiotic thing. He must have a small brain since it appears he may have lost himself in the clouds. What do you think?" I cracked my knuckles and smirked.

"At least he's got a bigger brain than you, Groose." I countered. He looked at me angrily, huffing at me and pointing his finger right in front of my face.

"Everyone is sick of you making sure no one forgets how close you two are! So what if you two are dating? Big deal. It won't change the fact that you're living life with your head stuck in the clouds." He wagered his finger at me repeatedly. I moved back a bit to avoid him touching me. "Look, how about you grow up and grow some sort of back bone? Dopes like you are dragging our academy through the mud." Right when he finished that sentence, we both hear an angry voice come from behind.

"And who are you possibly talking about, Groose?" Zelda said aggressively. She stood there with her hands on her hips. I looked at her astonished as Groose tried to cover up the situation.

"Oh uh, Zelda! Hey, uh, we were just um…" She hurried towards him. I back up a bit but she pushed me to the side and pointed her finger at Groose's face.

"Don't try slipping out of this one, Groose. You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student just like us so why do you always tend to bully him so much?" I think she forgot all about Groose liking her. She looked fumed at him, too. _That's my girl… _I chuckled. Groose looked down at her as she resumed pointing.

"I um… I suppose…" He trailed off.

"You suppose what, Groose?" She asked.

"I suppose… you…err…" His face started to turn red. He smiled goofily and fluttered his eyes shut. He appeared to be giggling to himself. I tilted my head in confusion, curious about what he was possibly thinking about. Then I remembered how Groose likes her. He then shook his head, rolling his eyes and turning away from her.

"I suppose nothing! Forget it, alright?" As he said that, Zelda put her hand down and made a confused sound. Groose started to walk toward the dock, his lackeys accompanying him. He stood near the edge of the dock and turned to wave at us.

"We're out of here, boys! Hope you find your red creature, Link! If you don't, you can't participate at the race!" He smirked at me specially, his eyes filled with joy. "That would totally setback your knighthood, Link boy! Either find your bird quick or taste failure for the rest of your life. Your favorite flavor, anyways." They all jumped off the dock, hearing their whistles. Zelda and I looked at them on their Loftwings, flying away into the sky. Zelda rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Can't believe I'm say this, but I think those idiots might have something to do with your Loftwing, Link." She looked at the sky. "And obviously they're not gonna help us so we'd better start looking." She turned around to face me and I nodded.

"Hopefully…" I said with doubt, putting my hands in my pockets. Zelda walked up to me and kissed me on my lips. She then walked back and smiled.

"My father told Horwell that it's to be postponed until your Loftwing is to be found. I'm gonna go try to find him while riding the skies on my Loftwing. Good luck!" She ran off the dock, jumping off from it. I heard her whistle and fly off into the sky with her Loftwing. I lowered my shoulders a bit and sighed.

"I'm never going to find my Loftwing…" I scratched my head and began to walk to the Waterfall. I jumped onto the middle rock and began to think. _Man, what if he's gone forever? _I felt something in my heart. A pain of some sort. _I've lost my good pal and I'm gonna let Zel down… _I looked down at the water and heard it hit the rocks with a huge _splash. _I then heard another sound. It sounded pretty bird-like. I jumped up to the third rock and onto the next mass. I went up the path and passed these very twiggy looking trees. As I did, I saw a cave that was covered with sticks that had pointy tips. I looked right next to it to find a sign:

**Waterfall Cave**

**Beware of bloodsucking**

**monsters! No kids allowed.**

I looked at the cave once more and turned around to leave until I heard a bird squawk. My Loftwing! I clenched my fists and grabbed the strong sticks, attempting to break them. But it was no use. They were too strong and my hands were getting splinters. I quickly ran to the Sparring Hall so I wasted no more time that I already was. I quickly pushed through the doors to find Eagus breaking some wood logs.

"Eagus! I need a sword and fast!" I said hurriedly. He looked at me with concerned and slipped his sword back in his sheath.

"What is the matter, Link?" I explained to him about my missing Loftwing and how I heard him from the Waterfall Cave as well as the Wing Ceremony that's about to take place. He looked at me shocked and nodded.

"I understand. You may take the sword." He walked up to the chest and took out the sword I was using regularly that was being held in the sheath. He handed it to me and I took it, nodding in respect.

"Thank you so much, Eagus. I will return it in a flash, I promise!" He nodded, placing my hand on my shoulder. I nodded at him and quickly fled out through the doors. I rushed through the Skyloftians and reached the Waterfall. I jumped on the rocks and reached the Waterfall Cave. I sighed and cut the logs with a Spin Attack. Once they were all broken, I entered, knowing that I must save my bird.

Once I entered, everything became really dark. I start walking down the path which appeared to be really spiral. I heard water dripping from the ceiling to the ground. As I walked down, a few bats approached me. _Crap! _I took out my sword and began to attacking, making them disappear by my attacks. I held onto my sword and jogged my way through. I passed by a few puddles of water and looked through the holes on the wall to see the Waterfall from inside. But, I was feeling a bit cold from the waters current as it caused wind to blow everywhere. I didn't mind it as much. I was too distracted by my goal of saving my dear Loftwing. As I continued, a few blob things came from the ground. _What are these things? _Two of them grabbed onto my legs and I felt myself growing weaker. _I made it too far… I am not stopping here! _I kicked them off me and sliced them with my sword. They disappeared from sight and dropped some things. I picked it up and felt a bit disgusted. I took it anyways and stored it in the pocket of my sword sheath. Once I did, I continued along the path.

Within the few minutes being in that cave, I've defeated more monsters than I have when I was in Ordon Village. _This is a bit tiring… _I thought, feeling the sweat on my head slide down my temples. As I walked, I saw a mini hole that was above me. I looked up from afar and saw a little chest. _I wonder what's in it… _I saw vines leading up to it so I climbed them. Once I reached the top, I opened up the chest to find a red rupee.

"Cool!" I said to myself contently, storing it in my pocket to move on. Once I got down from there, I continued the path down. As I did, I saw a light beaming from a distance. My eyes widened and I ran towards the light, hoping that past it was my poor Loftwing.

I made it outside, looking up at Skyloft from below. I saw a path to my right and began to walk down until I heard a voice call at me.

"Hey!" I turned to find Zelda on her Skyloft. She flew near me and jumped onto the ground. She ran towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back, happy that she's with me. She let go and looked at me.

"Still no sign of him?" She asked. I nodded, looking down.

"Not yet…" Then I looked up at her in curiosity. "How'd you know I was here by the way?"

"I went asking around and I finally asked Eagus and he told me you were looking around in the Waterfall so I came to check up on you." I blushed.

"T-thanks Zel…" She smiled at me and looked ahead at the path. She looked back at me and informed me on a few things.

"I've seen Groose and his gang hang around here so maybe there's some hints to where your Loftwing is!" I looked into her hopeful eyes, admiring how she never gives up. Then I see her pause and widen her eyes a bit.

"Huh…?" I heard her say quietly. She turned a bit to look down at the clouds. She looked uneasy. "Who's that…? Who's calling for me…?" I looked at her, worried about her.

"You ok, Zelda?" I asked her. She turned back to me and shook her head.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Link! Just got a little distracted there…" She trailed off. "Anyways, let's go down this path and see if we can find anything vital to us to find your Loftwing!" I lead the way down, hearing Zelda close behind me. As we followed down the trail, I stopped and looked in surprise. Zelda ran right next to me and gasped.

"There's no doubt about it. That's your Loftwing!" I nodded, looking at my Loftwing who was stuck in a small cave that was closed in by wooden boards. Zelda and I ran towards it, seeing my Loftwing panic in the confined space. I walked close to the boards and placed my hands on them. My Loftwing calmed down a bit and looked into my eyes in fear.

"I'll get you out, buddy… I promise." I told him quietly. I stepped back and looked at the boards. They were hammered into the wall with ropes and rocks that were stuck onto the wall of the cave. I held my sword in my hand and started to slice all 4 ropes that trapped my Loftwing. Once I cut the last rope, my Loftwing squawked in glee. He walked out and approached me. I put my hand up and he quickly put his head under my hand, allowing me to pet him. He even licked my check. Then he started flapping his wings, gusting air at me and Zelda. He then flew into the sky, flying around as his freedom was returned to him. I run onto the dock and smile, watching him fly freely through the clouds.

Zelda accompanied me at the dock, watching my Loftwing as well. She looked at and smiled while I saw my Loftwing happily fly free.

"Now that your Loftwing is free, we'd better head to the ceremony quickly." I nodded at her, getting prepared to jump. But before I could have moved, she grabbed my hand. I looked back at her who was looking down in the clouds worriedly.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem a bit off today." I asked her, squeezing her hand a bit. She looked down and hesitated but finally opened her mouth and spoke.

"Before we fly off, I've got to tell you something. I heard a voice just a few moments ago… Do you hear it as well?" I nodded, telling her that I haven't heard any mysterious voice. She sighed, looking down at the clouds. I do the same, keeping my hand intertwined with hers.

"It's so odd… It feels as though someone is calling me… and it's been happening often lately…" She looks at me in curiosity. "You've been down there, haven't you? Can't you tell me what's down there?" I looked down and scratched my head.

"Not really… I only found the water and didn't bother to explore the place. Either way, I was stuck in the woods and I didn't want to both to get more lost. I'm sorry Zelda…" I kissed her forehead and held her close. She hugged me back and buried her face in my chest. A few moments pass and Zelda looks down at the clouds again.

"People always said there's nothing down there. Literally. Like no trees or anything." She places one hand over her heart. "But I can't help but feel that it's not true. And obviously it isn't true since you've been down there. But, I would like to see it for myself one day… The Surface…" I squeezed her, rubbing her arm in the process.

"Someday, I'll take you there…" Then she looked at me with surprise.

"But, the cloud barrier makes it impossible for our Loftwings to go through and we can't just drop or swim down the waterfall like you…" I sighed, looking at her with doubt. I looked at her and she looked up at me.

"We'll figure it out… I promise. I'll do anything for you…" She smiled at me after I said that, making my cheeks hot. I let go of her and happily smiled at her.

"So," she started. "You'd do anything for me?"

"I-I would, yes…" I blushed, confused to what she was trying to say. She smirked at me and looking at me with excitement.

"Let's go to the Wing Ceremony and win, 'k?" I nodded, jumping off the dock. Zelda jumped off as well and was falling right next to me. She smiled at me and started to whistle. I whistled as well, calling out Loftwings to us. Once they caught us, we flew to the Plaza so the ceremony may begin. _I will win for you Zelda. I promise…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>asdfghjkl well, there we have it. And guys, thanks for all the support and motivation. I honestly wouldn't be doing this without your kind words and advice. Thanks a ton and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. The Wing Ceremony

**Notes: **Okay here's Chapter 3! I have literally lost all my time for this series… I'm so sorry!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Wing Ceremony<span>

**_-Link POV-_**

As we land at the Plaza, Zelda and I see Horwell next to Gaepora who were smiling at us. Right next to them were Groose and his lackeys giving me a stare of pure hatred. I looked at them, feeling a little bit intimidated and nervous. Zelda put her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me with a little bit of worry in her eyes. I smiled back, reassuring her. Groose, his lackeys and I lined up, looking toward the dock. We then put our eyes on Horwell who was giving us the instructions.

"So, this is the Wing Ceremony. It was delayed due to Link's Loftwing disappearing mysteriously." I heard Groose and his friend's chuckle. "But, since he has found his Loftwing, we are able to complete the Wing Ceremony. Now, here are the rules:" He picked up a statue that had a rope attached to it like a necklace. He then put the statue around a small, gold Loftwings foot that was next to him.

"You will be chasing this Loftwing in order to catch the statue on his foot. The first one to catch it shall win and continue the rest of the Wing Ceremony with Zelda. You will also be one more step closer to Knighthood if winning this." I smiled at Zelda who blew me a kiss. I caught it and held it at my heart. She blushed, holding her harp more firmly. _She must be just as nervous as me… _I sighed, looking back at the dock into the vast sky and clouds. I looked next to me to see Groose, Stritch, and Cawlin in stance. I get in stance and wait for Horwell to continue.

"Also, I want a nice and clean race alright? No cheating or anything."

"That goes double for you, Groose!" Gaepora shouted at him. Groose stepped back a bit, terrified at the Headmaster. I laughed, still keeping my position. Horwell set the Gold Loftwing off, giving it a head start.

"Now, at my command, you will all jump off the dock and call your Loftwings over, beginning the chase after the statue. Ready…"

I feel my heart thumping fast.

"Set…"

Goosebumps rose on my arms as I concentrated hard on the sky.

"Go!"

I sprinted off, running on the dock and jumping off the dock. I feel the air go through my hair as I was falling. I look to my sides to see Groose nearing. I whistle for my bird, hearing the others whistle afterwards. My Loftwing then caught me, squawking us into the air toward the statue.

As I flew up quickly, I set my eyes on the Gold Loftwing who was small but very agile. I took a deep breath and began to lean forward, my Loftwing putting his wings in to go faster. As we took several turns, we finally got really close to the statue. I reached out, my fingers just few inches away from the statue.

"Almost got it…" I said with struggle. That's when I hear yelling from above.

"Oh no, I am not letting Surface Boy taking MY glory!" I heard Groose yell, sensing him and his gang behind me. I was so close to grabbing the statue until Groose bumped into me. He flew up while I try to regain my balance.

"Yeah, don't try to steal his glory!" I hear Cawlin shout, throwing something from a distance. I squinted to see what it was until it got closer. It was an egg. I dodged it quickly and flew up, seeing Groose chasing after the Gold Loftwing. I clench my teeth and quickly darted into the sky. My Loftwing was flying through the clouds while dodging the eggs smoothly. I smiled, feeling my Loftwings heart race like mine.

"We've got this, buddy. I know we do…" I told him, feeling the breeze move faster through my locks of hair as I reached Groose. He was reaching to the statue, his huge body weighing the front side of his Loftwing down. Before his fingers even touched it, I swooped in from the side of him, grabbing the statue and telling my Loftwing to rise up. I smiled and cheered, lifting the statue up.

"Woo hoo!" I cheered, taking the long way to the Plaza. As I flew under the dock, I heard someone cheer my name.

"Link!" I looked up to see Zelda falling to me.

"Zelda!" I caught her in my arms, her face facing into her legs. I looked at her for a second until she suddenly popped her head up and smiled.

"I'm ok! And congrats!" Before I could even say thank you, she put her lips on mine, kissing me firmly on my lips. I blushed, feeling my body filled with butterflies as she kissed me. All my tenseness went away and I held her, keeping her lips on mine. As we flew, our foreheads touched and we laughed together happily, happy that I won.

When we landed, I got off and assisted Zelda in getting off as well. Horwell and Headmaster Gaepora congratulated, patting my back and smiling brightly. I see Groose and his idiot friends walk away in fury. I chuckle, watching them huffing away. I then feel arms wrap around my body. I looked down to see Zelda blushing. I poked her nose and smiled.

"It's time to finish the ceremony, Link…" She said with blush tinted on her cheeks. I smiled, holding her hand as she led me to the Statue of Hylia.

**_-Zelda POV-_**

I guided him up the statue, having him stare at me as I took out my harp. I faced Hylia, taking a big breath out and closing my eyes. As I sung the Ballad of the Goddess, I opened my eyes a little bit to see Link stare at me in admiration. I blushed and continued to play. Once I finished, I stared back at Link who was already kneeling.

I smiled and allowed him to hold my hand. After a moment passed, I allowed him to rise and asked him to give me the statuette. He handed it to me, smiling warmly at me. I blushed, taking the statue with both hands and walking towards Hylia.

As I stood there, I looked down to where her arms were positioned, holding a small hole. I placed the statuette in it, looking up at Hylia. I start to bow, hearing Link bow soon after I did. After a moment of silence had passed, I rose and Link did too. I turn back and smile, walking towards him.

"So…" I said quietly. I placed my hands in his chest, getting really close to his face. "We must do one last thing in order to finish the ceremony…" I saw him blush, looking at me with his aquatic eyes. "Do you know what it is?"

**_-Link POV-_**

I felt my heart racing, looking into Zelda's eyes as she looked at me with lust. I shook my head at her question, oblivious to what happens next. She giggled and suddenly grabbed onto my shoulders and turned me. I was looking down at the ground, me being at the edge of the statue.

"Zelda! What're you doing!?" I hear her giggle.

"Here." She passed me her Sailcloth. "You have to jump and land safely on that circle down there-" I looked down at the circle. "-with my Sailcloth in order to finish the ceremony. Are ya ready?"

"N-no Zelda, hold on-!" I was already being pushed, feeling the air flow quickly through my hair. My heart felt like it was going to pop out as I was falling to my death. I then quickly opened the Sailcloth and held two corners with each hand. As I did, everything started to go slow and I felt myself gently gliding down onto the circle. I finally caught my breath, feeling goose bumps rise from my arms.

Once I was settled, I packed the Sailcloth in my pocket and sighed. _My life… _I thought, chuckling after what just happened. I then hear a shriek coming from above. I looked up to see a shadow. It got closer and closer until I finally knew. It was Zelda. I held out my arms quickly and caught her, feeling the adrenaline coming back to me.

"Congrats!" She kissed my lips quickly and smiled. I felt dizzy, my cheeks hot and my body weak.

"I was gonna yell at you but… thanks." I blushed, looking at my girlfriend giggle in my arms. I put her down and sigh, still feeling my heart beat fast as I stared at her.

We were both quiet, staring into each other's eyes as the wind blew into our faces. She giggled and started to blush while reaching to hold my hand. I squeezed her hand and chuckled.

"Hey so um… wanna go flying? I've got a few things to say and I'd feel more comfortable in the air to tell you…" I nodded, blushing as I led her to the dock. We held hands and looked at each other with smiles before we jumped off. We let go and whistled, our Loftwings coming below us within seconds.

We flew there, the two of us, enjoying each other's company as the sun began to set. We laughed and cheered while passing a few Knights that greeted us.

"This is so fun!" I heard Zelda cheer. I smiled, feeling my heart melt by her excitement.

"I can fly with you all day, Zel…" I looked at her and she looked back with her eyes full of lust. She then started blushing and flew closer to me.

"So Link…" She began. "I've wanting to talk to you for a while now about us and I truly feel that-" She was interrupted by hard winds that were coming by.

"Ugh, what's going on?" I asked her, grabbing onto my Loftwing more tightly.

"I don't know! But it's so unusual…" She responded, holding on to her Loftwing. I saw her begin to move away from me. _Something's happening… I need to grab her now! _Just as I thought, a tornado appeared. It was huge and I called out to Zelda immediately.

"Zelda, move away from it now! Get back to Skyloft!" I saw her struggling as I was flying away. That's when the tornado got her and Zelda fell off her Loftwing. My heart dropped as I jumped off to catch her.

* * *

><p><em>I felt it.<em>

_Before I found Skyloft, I was stuck in a life of depression and isolation._

_But then, Zelda arrived while I was falling into pain and she caught me._

_She saved me…_

_But this was different because this time…_

_She's falling._

_And I couldn't catch her in time…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Finally after so long I was able to finish this! Guys, my schedule is currently sucking. I'm so sorry! To try and make it up, I'll make random one-shot stories of Zelink, Kainora, Makorra, whatever you guys want! So while I make these chapters, you got these small stories to distract you. And I know school has killed me and my free time. Please forgive me.


End file.
